Rex Bacchus
| image = Rex Bacchus - 1469161972900.jpg | names = Rex Bacchus | height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) | weight = 196 lbs (89 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Sebastian, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Chasyn Rance Aaron Epic Jesus Rodriguez | debut = April 25, 2015 | retired = }} Rex Bacchus (September 26, 1983 - January 17, 2019) was an American professional wrestler. Early life Bacchus graduated from South Fork High in Stuart, Florida and went on to attend Indian River State College. He played sports including baseball and football. Professional wrestling career The numerously tattooed Bacchus received training at the Team Vision Dojo of Professional Wrestling ran by I Believe In Wrestling in Orlando, Florida. He made his debut during March of 2015 and went on to begin his career in the Florida wrestling promotions including REAL Pro Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, RIOT Pro Wrestling, Orlando Pro Wrestling and IGNITE Wrestling among several other Florida-based companies. Orlando Pro Wrestling (2015-2018) Bacchus debuted on the June 9 edition of OPW teaming with Dalton Murphy, The Night Stalker & Tyranus in a winning tag match defeating Bobby Fonta, Gabriel Black, Josh Parker & Russell Payne. Bacchus returned on June 16 to wrestle in a gauntlet match ultimately won by Josh Parker. He later that same date, wrestle and lost to Bobby Fonta in a singles match. On June 25 Bacchus lost a singles match against Aaron Epic. I Believe In Wrestling (2015-2018) On June 13, Bacchus debuted at BELIEVE 102 where he was eliminated in Round One of a Super Six Survival Tournament by Chasyn Rance. On July 25 at BELIEVE 104, Bacchus was defeated by Tyranus. At BELIEVE 105, Bacchus endured another loss in singles competition, being defeated by Josh Parker. After sustaining several losses during previous shows including BELIEVE 107, BELIEVE 108, BELIEVE 109, BELIEVE 110, Bacchus won his first victory at BELIEVE 111 where he defeated Slade Porter. However, Bacchus finished his debut year with consecutive defeats at BELIEVE 112 and BELIEVE 113 during the month of December. Enduring a string of defeats during the beginning half of the new year in 2016, Bacchus had his first title shot at BELIEVE 118 where he challenged for the SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship held by Rhett Giddins however, Bacchus failed to win the title. Returning on March 17, 2017 at BELIEVE 137, Bacchus teamed with Faris Hakeem in a tag match won by La Dinamita Solar & Raegan Fire. On April 7 at BELIEVE 138, Bacchus returned to team with Rey Xion but were defeated by Chasyn Rance & Kaci Lennox. On May 5 at BELIEVE 139, Bacchus broke his string of defeats when he scored a refreshing victory against Leo O'Farrell. Championship Wrestling Entertainment (2015-2016) Bacchus made his CWE debut on August 14, 2015 in a singles match losing to Tyranus. During the August 28 CWE TV Tapings teamed with Ace Andrews in a title match for the CWE Tag Team Championships held Ace Slater & Johann Ramzes. Their efforts were repulsed by the champions and Bacchus went on to wrestle a second match later during the tapings, where he found success in defeating opponent PRS. At CWE Wrestlenation III on September 11, Bacchus teamed with Aspyn Rose in a mixed tag match won by his previous tag partner Ace Andrews & Su Yung. On October 23, Bacchus and Andrews teamed to wrestle a tag match won by Andy Neurosis & Damien James. Returning the following year on February 5, 2017, Bacchus and Ace Andrews challenged once more for the CWE Tag Team title but lost via disqualification to the champions Jon Cruz & Lince Dorado. On March 18, Bacchus and Andrews joined forces with Chico Adams to defeat Jon Cruz, Lince Dorado & Maxx Stardom in a six-man tag team match. On June 12, Bacchus and Adams continued their winning course as they defeated Chico Adams & Rex Bacchus defeat CJ Connors & Taylor Rodriguez. On August 5, Bacchus defeated B. Psi Phi. On September 16 at CWE She's A Warrior, Bacchus was defeated by fellow rookie Mila Naniki in an intergender match. Full Impact Pro (2015-2016) Bacchus debuted on October 24, 2015 during the second night of FIP Fallout 2015 as part of a 21 Man Fray match won by Stitch Osiris. ON May 27, 2016, Bacchus returned at FIP Accelerate 2016 teaming with Leo Brien, Michael Patrick & Richard Delicious in a dark tag team match against TECH (Mike Monroe & Trevor Read), Braydon Knight & Matt Palmer. On July 8 at FIP Declaration Of Independence 2016 Bacchus teamed with Ace Andrews in a tag match won by Greg Glover & Nick Cutler. REAL Pro Wrestling (2015-2016) On September 22 at RPW Overdrive, Bacchus teamed with Ace Andrews in a tag match won by Ashley Mayberry & Romeo. At RPW The Crowning on November 3, Bacchus and Ace Andrews debuted under their new team name The Dreamboats winning a Four Way Elimination Match against Damian James & Neurosis]] and Aaron Andrews & Torcher and Mike Monroe & Trevor Read, to become the first RPW Tag Team Champions. On that same date, both tag team champions joined the title hunt for the vacant RPW Coastal Pride Championship in a battle royal eventually won by Donnie Abel. On December 1 at RPW Breaking Boundaries, The Dreamboats successfully retained their tag title against the challengers Mike Monroe & TC Read. The team retained their tag team titles including at RPW Treasure Coast Takeover on January 15, 2016, again on February 2 at RPW New Beginnings and once more at March 1 RPW Only The Strong Survive. The titles were vacated the following month on April 1. American Combat Wrestling (2016-2018) Bacchus made his debut on January 28, 2016 at ACW Thursday Night Throwdown where he teamed with Ace Andrews, GabeZilla & Richard Delicious. Bacchus unsuccessfully challenged for the ACW Cruiserweight Championship on April 3 at ACW Terry Funk Tail Gate. On April 7 at ACW Thursday Night Throwdown, he and Ace Andrews challenged for the ACW Tag Team titles where they were eliminated in the first round of the ACW Tag Team Number One Contendership tournament. On June 23 at ACW Thursday Night Throwdown, they lost another contendership match for the tag titles, after being defeated by The Lacey Twins (Gabe Lacey & Greyson Lacey). On April 19 at ACW Proving Ground, Bacchus teamed with Richard Delicious to defeat AXE & DAX. RIOT Pro Wrestling (2015-2016) On September 26, 2015, Bacchus along with Ace Andrews defeated Hunter Law & Troy Hollywood in a tag match. On April 9, 2016, The Dreamboats (Ace Andrews & Rex Bacchus) defeated Aaron Epic & Martin Stone in a tag match. On November 20, 2016, Bacchus teamed with Chico Adams to win the RIOT Tag Team Championships held by JD Amazing & Russell Payne. Full Throttle Pro Wrestling (2016-2018) Bacchus debuted on September 17, 2016 at FTPW Fight Club: Round One, defeating his partner Chico Adams. Debuting as The Gorgeous Guys Club at FTPW Fight Club: Round 2 on December 3, Bacchus and Chico Adams won Number One Contendership match for the FTPW Tag Team Championships. They won the tag titles on February 18, 2017 at FTPW Fight Club: Round 3, defeating That Klassic Tag Team (Kiko Harris & Kody Kastle). They would lose the titles only a month later on March 30 at OCW/FTPW Downtown Throwdown in a gauntlet tag team title match won by That Klassic Tag Team. On April 21 at FTPW Fight Club: Round 4, Bacchus entered a title hunt for the FTPW Championship in a Five Way Elimination match for the Number One Contender spot but was unsuccessful in winning the match. Death Bacchus passed away on January 17, 2019 after a bout with cancer. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*''Springboard Legdrop'' :*''Bacchus Breaker'' :*''Bacchus Bomb'' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''" The Sex Idol"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Black And Wild - with CT Brown :*The Dreamboats - with Ace Andrews :*Gorgeous Guys Club - with Chico Adams Championships and accomplishments *'Full Throttle Pro Wrestling' :*FTPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Chico Adams as team Gorgeous Guys Club *'REAL Pro Wrestling' :*RPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ace Andrews as The Dreamboats *'RIOT Pro Wrestling' :*RIOT Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Chico Adams External links * Profile * Facebook * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Anchor Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Brain Buster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Champ7 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RIOT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2019 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died